


Amandla Eyodwa

by Ghost_Knight



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Knight/pseuds/Ghost_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaname never thought he could be intrigued by any other human except Yuki (for obvious reasons) but when a new threat looms over their heads, he finds himself questioning the sudden appearance of the mysterious new teacher with an unique personality and astounding skills and finds himself distracted and second-guessing his goals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 : The Bloody Jaguar

“Kyah!!! Kyah!!! O my god!!!!They look so cool!!!”

“Aido-sempai, look here please....”

“She glanced at me,Ruka-sempai glanced at me!!!!”,said a girl and promptly fainted.

“Stay back......you cannot go past here...” Yuki did her best to reign in the crowd but her efforts were useless.

”Zero,will you stop looking so laid back and lend me a hand?????!!!!!!”, Yuki yelled.

 

The other guardian looking almost ethereal in the moonlight shot a scathing glare at the screaming girls and subdued them in a matter of seconds.

“How is it so easy for you? It's not fair”,Yuki whined.

“Don't worry, you'll hopefully be able to perfect that ability before you die” Zero shot back.

“You are incorrigible”, Yuki replied,rolling her eyes.

“Look who finally opened a thesaurus..”,Zero said obviously amused at the turn of events.

She was about to make a comeback when the sudden roaring of an engine distracted all of them.

 

A sleek auburn jaguar with black details seemed to appear out of nowhere. Everything was silent.

“Do you reckon it's a supervisor or something?” Yuki whispered to Zero.

"'You really do have an awful memory. Cross informed us last night about the new teacher for the Night class. It seems as if she's finally here.”,Zero said.

“It's a freaking Jaguar.”,some guy yelled breaking the stunned silence.

It was chaos after that.......everyone was so busy yelling and screaming and admiring the car and mainly watching the others with a weird sort of amusement, the latter mainly Zero and the vampires that nobody even noticed the figure that exited the car until a “SILENCE” from the said individual resounded in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 : The Name

Everyone turned towards the voice and were shell shocked at what they saw.

A girl who looked no more than 24 stood there wearing a pair of black jeans and a black jacket carrying a duffel bag over her shoulders.

On her feet were combat boots and the wind fluttered her jacket a little and glimpses of a light blue top was seen.

She had long blond hair and piercing dark blue eyes that looked black and she moved with a natural confidence that could rival Kanames'.

She wore light frame white glasses with intricate designs in black.

Her entire body language seemed to say that she was not someone to be messed with.

 

 

She opened her mouth again.

”Now that all of you have decided not to behave like toddlers in a toy shop, can someone direct me to where the Night Classes are held?”

Her words was dripped in sarcasm but her tone betrayed no signs of hostility.

Surprisingly it was Ichigo who spoke up with his usual cheerfulness,”Madame,it would be a pleasure to escort you to the class. I am Ichigo Takuma, the vice-president of the dorm”

She replied in a perfectly formal manner completely unlike her earlier statement, “Thank you, I suppose your first class is value education? If you could direct me to the classroom before the old geezer jumps on me suddenly”

“Old Geezer??”,Yuki wondered out loud.

“Sorry, I meant the chairman, Kaein Cross”,the stranger replied.

Just then, as if summoned, the chairman's shrill voice echoed down the halls,

"Delilah,my darling daughter,how beautifully you have grown up! Let Daddy look at you”.

“For the hundredth time you oldie, I have not aged much since you last saw me last and I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!”,she said with so much fierceness that the chairman seemed to shrink a little.

“Time for Class”,she announced gesturing for Takuma to lead the way.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 : The First Lesson

Delilah followed Takuma and Kaname followed her and then came the rest of the class. That was the first time Kaname wasn't leading and thoroughly surprised by the non-intentional but effortless shift.However,he did not let it show. He wasn't even angry. Hell, he didn't even know if she was a hunter, a vampire or just an ordinary human.

He had asked the chairman but the only reply he recieved was a mysterious knowing smile accompanied by the words,”When the time is right.”

In all the centuries Kaname had known the eccentric blond, never once had that smile or anything remotely of that kind greeted him.So he knew there was something unusual about this teacher.

Upon reaching the classroom, she dumped the duffel bag on the chair, leaned against the table and asked everyone to find their places. She seemed completely at ease though she was surrounded by such 'beautiful' people. That was to be expected for her looks were on the same level.

Once everyone took their seats and got ready for class, she introduced herself:

                                                        I am Delilah. You cannot abbreviate my name in any way. You cannot address me as teacher or professor. Call me Delilah.

All the vampires in the room desperately wanted to know what species she belonged to but they were afraid of the possibility of her being an arrogant human who thought she knew everything while completely overlooking their existence.

The next words she uttered removed some of their doubt.

”You all must be wondering that since you are all vampires why you would need a value education class like those 'meager humans'....” She said meager humans using air quotes”...however it is necessary for you as you do not fully understand your species let alone humans or hunters or any other species.”

Aido being the one most easily riled shouted,

”How dare you? You have no right to insult any of us this way especially Kaname-sama. We all know everything there is to know about vampires.”

She remained unfazed and calmly replied,

”It would lessen my workload a lot if it is so.Now, please take your seat ,Mr.Hanabusa and refrain from jumping up from it.”

Then she turned to Zero and said,”Please get me a chalk”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The First Lesson

Delilah divided the board into six columns, rubbed off three of them and widened the rest. She gave three headings: VAMPIRES, HUNTERS, HUMANS.

  
“I want each of you to mention a characteristic about each of them that you think to be true”,she said pointing towards the board with her thumb.“Afterwards we will discuss whether or not you are correct. Since Mr. Hanabusa expressed so much interest earlier, it is only fair that he state the first characteristics.”

  
Aido very confidently rose from his seat and said,“All vampires need to feed at least once every two months,except certain circumstances. Hunters have fast speed and improved agility as compared to humans but not as much as vampires. Humans need only food to get nutrients.”

  
“Alright the answer is quite acceptable but there are some incorrect parts”,Delilah replies,obviously not impressed.Some of his confidence vanished as he sank down in his chair looking like a sick puppy.

Someone made a crude comment about humans.

  
She did not snap but simply said, “Did you know that some humans have an IQ above 200 that is almost equal to aristocratic vampires?” and smirked. “Hunters actually were humans at one point of time and they have diluted vampire blood flowing in their veins.”Shocked murmurs went around the room when this fact was voiced out loud.

“We will discuss the topic in detail in some other class. Right now, I want any of you to tell me some other facts.” When no one raised their hand, she sighed and asked Aido,“When you mentioned feeding, you said except certain circumstances- will you kindly elaborate?” Aido stood up shakily,“If a vampire is injured, then he needs an immediate dose of blood. Purebloods can hold their thirst up to six months and only need a small dose of blood to heal.” He seemed almost relieved when the reply was “Correct!”

  
“I would like all of you to read up about everything we discussed today. If you manage to find something new, you are welcome to share it during the next class.”

  
The discussion continued. At the end all vampires left with different opinions about the new teacher. It seemed very foolish that none of them had realized their vast ignorance even though they were supposed to be ancient and therefore wise. They did not think that a hunter invented blood tablets in collaboration with a vampire. They had no idea that certain powers possessed by hunters were on par with the aristocratic abilities of vampires.

  
The newbie had efficiently rammed knowledge into their brains. She had not moved an inch from the desk even though class was long since over. She had only come here due to the oldie's plea and she did owe him a lot. She let out a sigh and mumbled “This is going to be a long six months.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Grand Music Room

The next day, Delilah was walking around the school grounds when she heard a melody coming from the music room. It would not have been an unusual event if not for it being one o'clock in the afternoon where all vampires were supposed to be sleeping and all humans at their classes. The slightly off-tune music was coming from one of the Night class music rooms.She could no longer suppress her curiosity and went to investigate.

  
The dark room was illuminated by a single beam of sunlight. In the middle stood a gleaming black piano and Shiki Senri crying silently.He was playing the instrument though Delilah could understand that his mind was not on the task in front of him. He looked so heartbroken that she could no longer resist the urge to comfort him.

  
As soon as Shiki felt an affectionate hand stroking his hair and humming soft,soothing words, his control slipped and he hugged Delilah tightly and began wailing. He knew his behavior was not acceptable for a aristocratic vampire but he simply did not care at that point of that time. He had just received a letter from his mother:  
Dear Shiki,  
                 How have you been? It has been days since I saw you or your father.I do not comprehend why you refuse to accompany me instead attending that foolish school of yours.Can you come back as early as possible and provide your dear darling mother some blood for sustenance. You will assist your mother, won't you?  
                               Come home!  
                                                     Mother

His mother had become mentally unstable and unable to take care of herself on her own. Some moments thought her condition took a turn for the better but she could not recall that she was no longer his father's lover.She never loved Shiki like a mother was supposed to.She made him docile just like her and the bloody pathetic letter was only because she needed him for his blood. His only outlet was music and even that did not seem to work today. He vaguely observed that the gentle hands belonged to his new teacher. He was too busy taking in the maternal warmth that radiated from her. He found himself wishing she was his mother but quickly banished that line of thought as he was sure no one could love an emotionless man like him let alone a girl who looked like she was 24 year old.  
After several minutes of crying, he felt undeniably better....better but exhausted. Delilah wiped his cheeks with her handkerchief.He burst into peals of laughter as he noticed her tweety the bird handkerchief.The rebel of a teacher had a tweety bird handkerchief. She finally looked at his source of amusement and mumbled something that sounded like' Meddlesome Kids!'. Before he could inquire further, she pocketed it and said,”Shall I teach you a song? It is a modern one but the lyrics are beautiful.“ He was surprised. She was in reality a lot different than what he thought her to be. It was a beautiful song originally from India so the language was Hindi. She explained the lyrics........

_Dhundhla jaayein jo manzilein (If yours destinations get hazy,)_   
_Ek pal ko tu nazar jhuka (lower your sight for a moment)_   
_Jhuk jaye sar jahan wahi (wherever your head bows down,)_   
_Milta hain rab ka rasta (there only the way to God is found,)_   
_Teri kismat tu badal de (You only can change your luck)_   
_Rakh himmat bus chal de (Be strong, just start moving,)_   
_Tera saathi, mere kadmon ke hain nishan (My footprints are your companion)_

_Tu na jaane aas pass hain khuda_   
_Tu na jaane aas pass hain khuda_   
_(You don't realise God is nearby....)_

_Khud pey daal tu nazar halaton se haar kar_   
_(Take a look at yourself, lost against circumstances)_   
_Kahan chala re (Where are you headed)_   
_Haath ki lakeer ko(The lines of palm are turned and twisted)_   
_Modhta marodhta hai hosla re (by the courage,)_   
_To khud tere khawabon key rang mein (So in the color of your dreams,)_   
_Tu apne jahan ko bhi rang de (Color your world too,)_   
_Ke chalta hoon main tere sang mein (I will walk with you,)_   
_Ho shaam bhi toh kya (Even if it's evening)_   
_Jab hoga andhera (When there is dark,)_   
_Tab payega dar mera (you'll find my door,)_   
_Uss dar pe phir hogi teri subah (On that door, it'll be your morning,)_

_Tu na jaane aas pass hain khuda_   
_Tu na jaane aas pass hain khuda_   
_(You don't realise God is nearby.....)_

_Mit jaate hain sabke nishaan (Signs of everyone are erased)_   
_Bas ek woh mit-ta nahi hain (Only that one doesn't get erased)_   
_Maan le jo har mushkil ko marzi meri (Consider every problem my will)_   
_Ho humsafar na tera jab koi (When there is no companion of yours)_   
_Tu ho jahan, rahoonga main wahi (I'll be there where you are)_   
_Tujhse kabhi na ek pal bhi main juda (I'm never away from you for even a moment)_

_Tu na jaane aas pass hain khuda_   
_Tu na jaane aas pass hain khuda_   
_(You don't realise God is nearby,_   
_You don't realise God is nearby... )_

 

She revealed that her honorary grandmother was from India so she had learned various Hindi songs in her childhood years. He was so engrossed in her words that he did not even realize when four o'clock came by. She told him to get some rest and walked away.

Just before going out the door, she turned around and said, “ Fight, Freeze or Flight... What will you choose?” and went away leaving a dumbfounded vampire in her wake.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : The Pretender

Kaname rubbed his eyes. He was on the verge of completing the mountains of paperwork sitting on his desk. He had been procrastinating though he would never admit to it. He felt his thoughts drifting to the new teacher. He found that she was proving to be very distracting. He had barely managed to do his work as his mind began pondering who she was, what her motives were and how she knew so many things that even he was ignorant of. He signed at the end of the page and closed the file. He called out to Takuma and then Seiren but received no response. He opened the double doors of his office-cum study and saw no one was present . He walked to the sitting room where his followers usually spent their time and found it to be empty. His vampiric hearing picked up sounds in the direction of the library. He decided that his followers had to be deeply concentrated in their work to not hear him. Upon entering the library, he met with a peculiar sight. All the vampires in the room were pouring over their books. Kain was searching for a particular one. Ruka was taking notes so vigorously that he felt sure the paper would tear. Shiki was the only one absent. Even Seiren had five books opened in front of her. He was unable to spot Aido at first until he found him blocked from view by high piles of books. He almost could not believe their eyes, they were researching for their homework! They were so engrossed in their work that they did not notice his presence. He silently slipped out for a walk.

It was about half past three. If he kept to the shades of the trees, he should not suffer any damage. He was passing by one of the music rooms, he heard a song whose lyrics sounded like an Indian language though he could not identify the exact one. He felt like a schoolboy peeking from the gap in the window but he could not help himself. What he saw sent a pang of something to his heart. He could not comprehend why Shiki Senri was totally engrossed in the woman playing the piano. The woman was none other than Delilah. She looked like an guardian angel, her hair illuminated by the single beam of sunlight entering through the window he was peeking through. He stood listening to the entire noticed her moving towards the door and felt that he should take that walk after all.

He had been roaming for about two hours when he reached the large lake. He felt Delilah coming up behind him.

"Enjoying the view?",she asked. He replied without turning back, "Very much so. The sunset was magnificent, don't you think?"

" I always felt that sunrises in autumn were marvelous but I suppose to each their own." The wind had turned into a cold breeze and he was sure she was feeling the chill but she betrayed no signs of it.

"Why do you isolate yourself?", she asked abruptly. "Why the sudden question?. He tried to divert the question with another question. She was having none of it. She strode up to him and merely rose an eyebrow. "Because it is in my nature,"he finally said "I am a pureblood. People have always respected me and put me on a pedestal. They unintentionally isolated me. After that it made sense to..." "Push everyone away?", she suggested. "No, to keep everyone at a respectable distance.", he shot back,sharply turning his head towards her. "Even yours friends who have supported you every step of the way?", she asked, not dropping the subject. "They knew the consequences of following a pureblood. They are not my friends but they are the ones closest to me. They are the people I can trust.", he said. She knew that it was not entirely the reason behind his behavior nut she did not push for an answer. A comfortable silence prevailed until he said he ought to head back inside. She nodded her head in acknowledgement but did not move from her place by the water, staring at something far far away further than the horizon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Meddling Cougar

                             All of the vampires were super excited for the next class.They never had a teacher who could teach them anything new or make them take interest in studying.Delilah was different. She did look young but the vampires were not that easily fooled. Her eyes had seen much more than any of them. It reflected the pain and sorrow whrn she thought no one was watching.They knew she wasn't completely truthful to them but they frankly did not care. It wasn't any of their business. They would give their fantastic teacher her space.                        

                             She was already there in the classroom surfing through the web on her laptop which had the most incredible death note cover that Takuma had ever seen. He was so elated that he could squeal like those annoying schoolgirls. Instead he took out his cell and started clicking photographs of the cover from various angles.Delilah gave a small smile at the amusing antics of the boy before stopping him.

“That's enough. I will gift you one if you can ace the test.”

“TEST?”, someone called out.

She addressed the entire class,“All of you will be having a pen and paper test as well as a practical one. The written test will be mostly conceptual and application based.”

“What will be our syllabus?” Rima asked,pocky stick in hand.

Delilah gave a smirk and said, “ Whatever I feel like.”

“But that's not fair!!!”,Aido pouted.

“Is life fair?” was the only reply given.

“Now then, has anyone stumbled across anything new?”she asked.

Several hands went up and she was delighted at their enthusiasm. Zero was staring out the window but she knew his mind was on the proceedings of the class.

                                      Delilah got a call just ten minutes after class ended. She rolled her eyes when she saw the caller ID.It said “meddling old cougar”. She had an inward hysterical laughter moment thinking about the consequences of the Id being discovered by said person. Probably just glare and threaten since he was all bark and no bite.She accepted the call and put the contraption to her ear. “Did you do it?” was the first think said. No greetings or politeness. But she didn't expect those from this kind of person.

“Do want?”she asked, trying to rile him up.

“Find out what Kaname-sama is planning?”, the other voice questioned.

“That wasn't, isn't and will not be my true motive. I'm here only for Him to make Him suffer and beg. I may have agreed to your demands but don't kid yourself thinking that i'm your puppet.” she growled out.

“This type of rash behaviour is exactly why I despise hunters. I have got a hundred other reasons but I rather not waste my time. Don't forget that you are there only because I allowed you.”

“So you think...”,she muttered under her breath.

Speaking loudly her retort was “If there is any danger or developement I will be sure to inform you and protect your precious Pureblood Prince. Don not worry, Ichigo Asato-san”

Then she cut the call.

Ruka rushed to Kaname-sama's office as soon as she could. She had thought that this teacher was too good to be true but she had wanted to convince herself that maybe this time they could learn to trust someone . Nevertheless, No matter what she would gladly fight till death if someone harmed Kaname-sama, after all what was the power of a single lowly hunter against hers.She hoped to win Kaname-sama's favour by bringing him this piece of news. Kaname's blank mask did not betray anything during the recollection of the event. He dismissed her and only when she was out of earshot did he sink down in his chair and started to decide what the best course of action would be.


End file.
